Love recalls in circles
by Elemental Witch
Summary: Kai has broke up with a girl named Amy but still loves but he's the one who let her go. But Tyson and co. try and find Amy and get them back together. Will this work? Find out.
1. Prologue

Chapter 1: What a big mistake  
  
Kai was sitting down on the bench, the wind was brushing his hair all over the place but he didn't seem to care. He was thinking of a girl, his ex-girlfriend to be precise. Last he saw her was at the train station after they had an argument, she ran into the train crying leaving Kai in misery.  
  
FLASHBACK  
  
The train appeared at the train station waiting for the passengers to get on the train.  
  
"So you're just leaving like this? With no money and no luggage?" Amy said ready to cry and leave.  
  
Kai said nothing and just stared into air ignoring her but deep inside he really wanted to say "no I love you don't leave!" but kept his feelings inside.  
  
"Fine! Be like that! I'm going!" She walked into the train without saying bye or anything and sat in her seat. Then cried.  
  
END OF FLASHBACK  
  
"Eh, Kai it's getting really cold. I think you better go indoors, you coming?" Tyson asked looking worried.  
  
"Yeah, I just want to think for a bit longer" he said pulling his knees closer to his chest.  
  
"Okay then, but don't be too long" Tyson walked indoors closing the door behind him  
  
KAI'S P.O.V  
  
"How could I be so stupid? I loved Amy very much and I let her go, with no money as well. I wonder if she's okay, maybe she's got a new boyfriend now.  
  
Great! That's means I'll have no chance in getting back with her and she hates my guts"  
  
END OF P.O.V  
  
AT TYSON'S HOUSE  
  
"Gee, I wonder if Kai's okay" Tyson said just coming in the house.  
  
"Is he still thinking about that Amy again? Oh my god, it's been two years now!" Ray sighs  
  
Kai walks in the house looking down at the ground. He walked into one of the guests' rooms and slammed the door behind him.  
  
"That's it! It's obvious he still loves her and is depressed so let's find her!" Tyson jumps up in excitement.  
  
"But Tyson, it isn't going to be that easy" Kenny said reasoning with him.  
  
"Yeah remember? Kai let her go, so obviously she's not going to want him back" Max said.  
  
"Well we're gonna try!" Tyson shouted 


	2. Amy's POV

Amy P.O.V  
  
I woke up like any other day, so boring. My yawn was so big after my jaw really hurt. My friend Jessica gave in my breakfast (I live in the same house as her) and looked at me worried.  
  
"Eh Amy?" She said  
  
"Yes what is it?" I replied  
  
"Well I wonder if we could talk about you finding another house, not that I'm kicking you out" she was waiting for me to shout I can get angry sometimes. I wanted to have a tantrum but I saw her face and I felt sorry for her and I don't even know how she puts up with me. I hugged her saying I'll try.  
  
But right now my long brown hair was messy and I was still in my blue nightdress. Jessica helped me though, I can't help feeling useless but she's like a mum to me (most of the time).  
  
"Jessica? Thanks for all you've done"  
  
"Gee, it's okay really" she giggled.  
  
"I mean it though" I couldn't help getting a bit angry, she thought I was joking.  
  
I went to the station to get to the housing estate (I live in a village) Jessica came with me of course. Jessica has short blonde hair and isn't quite tall but she tries her best to help her friends and is very trustworthy which I like about her.  
  
I then bumped into my friend Tanya; she has jet-black hair but has a streak of blue at the front. Her eyes are amazing they're like emeralds. Anyway, she was planning to meet her boyfriend Tyson. I've only heard he really likes his food and is cheerful and is a great beyblader. I play beyblade but not very good, Kai taught me how to play. Damn it! I said his name Jessica helped me get over him because he was my ex-boyfriend. But wasn't a really kind one well at the end, that's why I never want to talk to him or think of him but now I am.  
  
Tyson then came running as fast as he could for some reason.  
  
"Sorry I'm late Tanya, I'll make it up to you" he kissed her on the cheek.  
  
"Don't worry chill it" she giggled.  
  
"My team captain Kai kept me back for training practice" he said panting like a dog.  
  
I gasped in shock did he say Kai? Oh my god! It can't be the same Kai it just can't.  
  
"He's also upset about a girl named Amy who was his ex-girlfriend"  
  
"You mean me, Amy? By any chance is it Kai Hiwatari?" my voice started to get shaky.  
  
"That's the one! Bummer, he still loves you and is really upset about it" he said.  
  
"But he's the one who left her!" Jessica scowled.  
  
I didn't know what was going on; millions of questions kept popping in my head like fleas at a feast. I had butterflies in my stomach and just wanted the ground the swallow me. Tyson actually knew him and what made it worse was that Kai still loved me and I didn't. I don't know what to do or say, I hate dilemmas! 


End file.
